1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a card game for entertainment or casino, and more particularly to a method of playing a differential number-hitting card game wherein all players do not compete against the house dealer but simply bet whether they will be dealt with a winning hand.
2. Description of Related Arts
Numerous card games have existed where players are dealt with a number of cards and then have an option of receiving additional cards. The goal of which is to score a predetermined number of points but without going over it. A well-known game where the goal is to reach a point value of twenty-one without going over it is xe2x80x98Black-Jackxe2x80x99.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,946 to Miller discloses a casino-type card game involving two players. A card is dealt to each player and when the total number of points is compared, a tie ends the game, or another game is dealt to the player with lower numerical points. The player first reaching a predetermined number of points eventually wins the game. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,415 to Wisted, discloses a xe2x80x98Black-Jackxe2x80x99 type game among a plurality of players playing against each other. The dealer, however, does not receive any cards. U.S. pat. No. 5,265,882 to Malek discloses a casino-type card game wherein a player simultaneously plays at least two of three games against another player. None of these games can compare to the uniqueness of the present invention.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a method of playing a xe2x80x98magic sevenxe2x80x99 card game which is easy to play, full of fun and excited. Accordingly, the xe2x80x98magic sevenxe2x80x99 card game of the present invention is served by a house dealer for not more than seven players. The method of xe2x80x98magic sevenxe2x80x99 card game is a two-card game using a special deck of 50 cards, containing two Jokers and two sets of four-suit cards ranging from Ace to Six, or a special deck of 26 cards, containing two Jokers and one set of four-suit card ranging from Ace and Six. The four suits of cards of each desk can be identified by different face signs which are Spade suit, Heart suit, Club suit and Diamond suit. In this game, the value point of each card is counted from its corresponding face value for cards Two to Six. The point value for Ace is one, whereas each Joker is counted as the value point of an Ace or as a Six i.e. 1 or 6.
To start with, each player is dealt to two cards as player cards by the house dealer who initially shuffles the deck of cards in which the dealer deals. Each player should bet on at least one of a xe2x80x98Hi Gapxe2x80x99 spot, a xe2x80x98Lo Gapxe2x80x99 spot or a xe2x80x98Magic 7xe2x80x99 spot before the player receives the two player cards from the house dealer. Each player should then inspect the two player cards by summing up the value points thereof, so as to achieve a differential point value which is defined by the difference between the summed point value of the two playing cards and a target value xe2x80x98sevenxe2x80x99. If the player bets on the xe2x80x98Hi Gapxe2x80x99 spot, and the summed point value of the two playing cards is 8, meaning the summed point value is higher than the target value xe2x80x987xe2x80x99 for a differential point value of +1, then the player has a winning hand. If the summed point value turns out to be 7, the player has a losing hand except any player who bets on the xe2x80x98Magic 7xe2x80x99 spot. If the player bets on xe2x80x98Lo Gapxe2x80x99 spot, and the summed point value of the two player cards is 6, meaning the summed point value is lower than the target value xe2x80x987xe2x80x99 for a differential point value of xe2x88x921, then the player has a winning hand. However, when the player gets two Jokers, the player is considered as automatically winning that hand. After each player has inspected his or her two player cards and determined whether he or she is winning or not, the Basic play is completed.
Additionally, the house dealer may also be dealt to three cards for a Bonus play. After the basic play has been completed, each player who has initially betted on the Bonus play can inspect his or her two player cards together with the three cards of the house dealer for whether the five cards match with anyone of a set of predetermined bonus combinations.